


The Sorcerer's Avarice

by mxcabre



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Angst, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Mind Games, Slow Build, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, non beta read fuckery ahead., uhh idk bro evil but make it sexy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:47:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23334088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mxcabre/pseuds/mxcabre
Summary: Everyone warned her to stay away.Yet she was already ensnared within the trap set by the wolf in sheep's clothing.
Relationships: Main Character/Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 64





	The Sorcerer's Avarice

She was only here because Asmodeus had asked her to come. After the pact they’d formed at the exchange student retreat, Destiny felt obligated to spend more time with the usually flighty Avatar of Lust, so when the opportunity presented itself: the fifth-born practically begging her to attend a party that he was helping to co-host, she knew that she couldn’t refuse. That was how she ended up spending the entire afternoon scouring the racks at Majolish for the perfect ballgown—a pretty blue number that Asmodeus himself had handpicked—and getting primped and primed for...whatever the fuck kind of event he had her attending. 

The scent of jasmine incense floats thickly through the air as Destiny opens the door to Purgatory Hall. The manor’s usual fluorescent bulbs had been swapped out in favor of mood lighting, and glowing pink flowers bloomed from the floors on either side of the hallway, softly pulsing as a subtle invitation to proceed down the corridor to what she assumed was the main ballroom. High heeled shoes click faintly against the tile as she proceeds, the anticipation of what she might find spurring her on just that much quicker until her hand finds the door handle and she’s pushing into the room in question completely oblivious to what she would find on the other side.. 

“Asmo?” She calls out, voice drowned by the deep notes of cello riffs being played by a small orchestra on stage. Eyes widen at the state of the room she finds herself in. Fountains are scattered throughout the room, the trickling water releasing a pink mist that drifted about the room to create a magical atmosphere when coupled with decorative trees and twinkling fairy lights. The room’s occupants all wear lace masks as they engage in their dance, filling the ballroom with a sea of swirling skirts and coattails. Her head swims a bit from the dreamy haze of the room, but she’s shaking her head in order to gain control of herself. She can’t allow herself to get swept away in the festivities just yet, she had something that she needed to do… What was that again? 

As if on cue, her hand is taken up in a well manicured hand. Looking up she takes in Asmodeus’ unmistakable visage halfway shrouded by a black masquerade mask. “Destiny darling, where is your mask?” He asks, voice holding a cheerful lilt even despite his small frown as he places a hand at the small of her back, pulling her in close as he spins her along with the music. “I thought I left one on your bed?” 

She shakes her head, a wistful smile finding its way to her lips. “Unfortunately no, I think you forgot that bit.” She sighs, casting a sidelong glance to observe the other party-goers who seem to be too absorbed with each other to spare her so much as a thought. “But something tells me that they don’t mind too much.” 

“They don’t, but Solomon might after he went through all the trouble to plan a masquerade.” 

“Solomon?” She sounds shocked even to her own ears, though why she’s not quite sure. After all it would make sense for him to be here, he did live in this dormitory after all. Even more so when she considered that he was Asmodeus’ other master. What a strange dynamic she’s found herself thrust into.

“I don’t mind much.” A third voice interjects, and the pair turn their heads to take in the form of the sorcerer, dressed in an elegant black three piece suit, a simple black and silver mask adorning his face as he smiles confidently in their direction. “Destiny has quite a pretty face, so I actually prefer seeing it unobstructed like this.” His tone is matter of fact as he breezes through his words, reaching up to reveal his own face. “In fact, so she doesn’t feel like the odd one out, I think I’ll join her. Since it’s my party, after all.” The mask vanishes in a puff of blue smoke, and he extends a hand towards her. “May I cut in, Asmodeus?” Stormy grey hues meet the demon’s gaze, and there’s a beat of silence between them that feels more like an unspoken conversation than anything. She glances between the two men, a somewhat bewildered expression on her face as she tries to decypher what’s going on. 

Asmodeus’ lips quirk up into a dry smile, and the Avatar of Lust gives a short chuckle to dispel the tension in his body as he releases Destiny from his grasp, his movements almost mechanical as he turns her over to the sorcerer’s care. “Of course. Take care of her for me.” 

She turns her attention to the other exchange student, brows arching in a silent question that Solomon brushes off with a small chuckle as he takes her hand and pulls her close to him. “Sorry about that, he always gets so territorial over his girls. I didn’t expect you to come though, it’s so nice to see you again.” One hand rests lightly against the small of her back as he leads her through their dance with a familiar ease.“But now that you’ve had a taste of magic I suppose I shouldn’t be surprised that you’re finally giving me the time of day.” Destiny fixes him with a sharp glare at his words, and he laughs again as he shakes his head. “It wasn’t a slight against you, promise. I understand that it’s been discussed that you’re not to be caught hanging around me too much.” He flashes her a knowing smile as he spins her in time with the music. “Lucifer’s orders, right?” 

An expression of slight panic flashes across her face at his words, and her brows knit together as she frowns “Is that what Asmodeus told you?” Her tone is embarrassed, and for a moment she wishes that the floor would swallow her up. Leave it to Asmodeus to be a fucking gossip and expose parts of her private life to someone she hardly knew, and she couldn’t even begin to imagine how Solomon must have felt when he heard that bit of information...Or what other information he may have been given. “I’m going to kill him.” She declares, an air of finality to her tone that draws an amused laugh from his lips.

The magician gives a casual shrug, giving a soft hum in lieu of a real answer. “It doesn’t matter who told me, really. But what I am interested to know is: now that we’ve had the chance to spend a bit of time together, do you still think I’m someone to be avoided?” 

Destiny pauses for a moment as she’s asked for her opinion. “Um..” He begins slowly, giving the young man before her a once over. He seemed so effortlessly put together with his black ensemble and confident aura. There’s a quiet wittiness etched into handsome features as he makes eye contact with her, his cool gaze filled with a kind, subtle magnetism. He strikes her as a mystery to be uncovered, but in no way does he come off as inherently threatening as Lucifer had made him out to be. In fact, in her opinion he’d shown himself to be the opposite, seemingly always there to lend a helping hand or a kind word when she needed it the most. “Honestly, no I don’t.” She relents with a relieved laugh. “You’re a little eccentric sometimes perhaps, but you don’t seem like a bad guy.” She pauses for a moment to let out a small sigh, relaxing subconsciously into his arms as she breaks eye contact and frowns slightly, her thoughts drifting back to the exchange student retreat and the bone crushing dance she’d been looped into with the Avatar of Pride, who had made it staunchly clear that he wanted absolutely nothing to do with her. “Actually, you’ve shown me nothing but kindness and here I am listening to the demon who does nothing but shut me down. I really do owe you an apology.” 

Tilting his head just a bit to the side, he leans back just the slightest bit to get a good look at her face. “Hmm? Apology?” He shakes his head and gives her an easygoing smile. “That won’t be necessary, Destiny. You were only listening to the advice of someone who was meant to serve as a sort of mentor figure for you. I’m just glad that you didn’t let his bias cloud your judgement and that you were able to reach your own conclusion.” 

Their waltz comes to a close, but his hand lingers on hers as he releases her from his hold. “Anyways, can I get you a drink or something?” He asks as he nods towards the table of refreshments laid out across the room. “There’s some snacks too if you want.” He sets a casual pace, one that he was sure that she’d be able to keep up with in her long dress and heels. The pair reaches the table, and destiny takes a moment to take in the sight of the various wine glasses that were laid out along with the plated fruits, cheeses, and meats. 

“Ooh so classy.” She teases him slightly, a small smile on her face as she gives his side a playful nudge with her elbow. He places a hand over the place she hits an expression of mock offense passing over his features before he gives a quiet chuckle. 

“Honestly I had Asmodeus handle this part.” He admits with a sheepish smile. “Apparently I have unreliable tastebuds or something?” He grabs a plate and passes it to her without missing a beat. “I came up with the concept and the guest list and he took care of the finer details like decorations and food. He has a great eye, no?” He praises the demon readily, reaching out and grabbing a glass of red wine for himself as he watches her fill her plate with various hors d'oeuvres. 

“Are you not going to eat?” She inquires lightly, glancing at him out of the corner of her eye, a glimmer of concern evident in her words. 

He shakes his head, taking a sip of his wine before he responds. “Nah, I had a fairly large dinner. I'm still pretty full.” 

“Ah is that so?” Her eyes narrow for a moment with a wily smirk, before she wordlessly puts a bit more food on her plate. She’d heard the same excuse many times before, and if experience had taught her anything at all it was that he would inevitably want at least a small snack later. “Fair enough.” And with that, she lets the topic drop, reaching out for a glass of champagne. 

“Ah--” A surprised sound comes from beside her, and she looks up to find the magician at her side, placing his hand protectively over the rim of the glass quickly to prevent her from picking it up. “Sorry I forgot that you were late. You probably don’t want that one, it’s a bit different than you think.” 

Her brows knit together as she regards him with a quizzical expression. “Do you always have to be as vague as possible? What’s wrong with it, is it like some weird flavor or something?” She glances back at the glass of bubbly, trying to discern what was so different about it to make him so nervous all of a sudden. 

He glances between her and the glass for a moment, sighing as he realized there was no truly graceful way to explain the matter at hand. “Umm it’s not really champagne. Well I mean it is, but there’s more to it.” Her glare sharpens at his evasive words and he groans a bit, a blush dusting his cheeks as he relents. “Alright alright, it’s drugs. Asmodeus wanted something to help liven the mood once the night’s real festivities start, so he asked me to provide an aphrodisiac...He did tell you what kind of party this was, right?” 

She shakes her head in response, and his displeasure momentarily obvious from the glint of annoyance that has his eyes growing cold. “Uh, he just told me it was a masquerade. But I guess I should have known there’d be something else to it. It is Asmodeus after all. Horny bastard.” The pair laughs, and she opts for a glass of white wine instead, taking an experimental sip before she hums in satisfaction at the dry bite of the alcohol. “Oh this is good.” 

“I’ll get a bottle of it for you,” he insists as he takes another sip of his own wine. “Think of it as my apology for your being blindsided by all of this. I by no means expect you to participate and I’ll even take you home right now, if you’d like.” 

“Hmm...Well I don’t want to participate but, we don’t necessarily have to go yet.” She drawls as she realizes that around her the party goers have already started to feel the effects of the aphrodisiac. The couple beside her come together at the mouth, a passionate kiss that has her staring a bit despite her best judgement. “Not that I’m uninterested but…” She trails off, tearing her eyes away from the couple after a brief moment only to find that Solomon is watching her expression with a careful gaze. She quickly looks away and clears her throat to dispel the sudden heat that she feels rising in her cheeks. “It’s just a lot to take in right now, you know?” 

“Say no more.” Finishing off his wine, he grabs another glass for himself as well as one for her. “I figured there’d be a few people with a similar opinion, so I took the time to set up a few tables out on the balcony.” In the spirit of a true gentleman, he offers one of his arms for her to take. “Come on, follow me.” She loops her free arm around his and allows herself to be led out to the balcony. 

The moonlight works in tandem with the glowing flower buds nestled within the ivy climbing the wall to give the balcony a soft ambiance. A couple of empty tables are available, and he gravitates towards the closest one. Pulling out his chair for her, he waits until she sits down before he places her glass of wine in front of her with a small smile. Now that she’s out in the night air, she finds that it’s easier to relax amongst the sounds of cicadas and crickets. The white haired sorcerer takes his seat across from her, the portrait of ease as he swirls the crimson liquid in his wine glass. Grey eyes find hers from over the rim of the glass as he brings it to his lips, and she knows that he notices the way she squirms under his scrutiny. The eye contact is overwhelming, and she feels herself nearly drowning in his presence. 

“What are you thinking?” He asks her, his voice soft as he breaks the silence to get straight to the point. 

“Well, I’m trying to wrap my head around the fact that you’re the resident drug dealer.” She offers nervously as she sips her wine, glancing up at him through dark lashes as he humors her with a quiet laugh. Gaining a little confidence as she has the moment to collect herself, she gives a soft sigh and leans forward in her chair, peering down at the liquid in her glass as she speaks. “Truthfully though, I sort of envy you. You seem like you have everything so put together down here, meanwhile I’m running around like a fool who skipped the tutorial on how to survive the Devildom. And you’re certainly popular.” 

“Mm...Infamous might be a little more accurate.” He admits, the corners of his lips turning down a bit. “Really, it’s nothing to envy. Down here more knowledge and power comes with more problems. All the people here are just trying to get on my good side because of who I know or what I can do for them.” He gives an indifferent shrug as he casts a glance at the door that they’d just come through. “It’s all politics, you see.” 

“Ah, the struggle of King Solomon.” She muses lightly, using the nickname that’s been floating around the student body. Propping her head up on her hand as she takes in his perfectly sculpted features and prideful aura, she thinks to herself that the title is fitting. “Well, if it’s any consolation I’m not here because of that.” She grabs a grape off of her plate and pops it into her mouth to savor its sweetness. “I mean sure, It’d be cool to learn more about magic since I know pretty much nothing, but I also realize you’re pretty busy and I don’t plan on asking you to take the time to teach me.” 

“But you want to learn, right?” His brow furrows momentarily in confusion as he leans back in his seat, demeanor casual as he rests one arm on the armrest of his chair, finger tapping absently at the wood as he takes a moment to size her up, gaze piercing as he seems to almost look through her. “Why?” 

“Well…” She falters, not expecting to have her motivations questioned so suddenly. “I’ve always had an interest in that kind of stuff. Well, you know the fantasy version of it anyways. I’m sure it’s different in real life. I just...Think it would be good to know?” She wrings her hands nervously. “Plus I want to be able to take care of myself. I feel so useless right now, needing a demon bodyguard to go anywhere, you know?” 

“And I’m sure you’ve been having some weird dreams ever since the retreat too.” He observes, bringing his arm up so that he can rest his chin on his fist. Surprised by his words, she looks up at him with a quizzical expression. She hadn’t mentioned anything about her dreams lately, yet somehow he knew about them. The wary light in her eye has him giving her a reassuring smile as he explains further. “You had no magical ability before, and then you were suddenly flooded with enough magic to summon Asmodeus’ demon form.” He leans forward and plucks one of the grapes from her plate, popping it into his mouth. “It’s only natural that your subconscious mind would be freaking out from the energy spike.” 

“Ah...That makes sense actually.” She relents, laughing sheepishly at how suspicious she probably just came off. “But yeah my dreams have been fucking crazy lately. Almost like they’re not mine? I don’t know, it’s hard to explain.” 

“Have you tried keeping a dream journal?” 

Destiny shakes her head, blonde strands falling from her perfectly tousled hairstyle to frame her face, “No I haven’t. But I’m assuming I should start?” She drains her wine, the effects of the alcohol starting to set in.

“It would certainly be helpful to help you understand common themes and analyze them.” He tilts his head to the side, touching a finger to his chin in thought. “Some meditative exercises would also be good for you to start with. I’ll do some research tonight and I’ll find some that would be appropriate for you. We’ll begin tomorrow evening, I’ll meet you at the campus library.” 

She blinks in response to his words, brows furrowing as she takes a moment to comprehend them. “Wait—” she holds out a hand to stop him. “I just said that I wasn’t gonna ask you to teach me.” 

“Perhaps not, but I want to.” He replies simply, leaving no room for argument. “Us humans have to stick together after all, right?” The corners of his lips twitch upward into a simper at the statement, tone breezy as he leans in a bit to fix her with a playfully challenging gaze. “Or do you have some sort of problem with it?” 

“N-No!” She stammers, cheeks dusting just the slightest hint of pink at the way that he looks at her. He keeps her on her toes, she likes it. “I don’t have a problem with it, it’s just that you always seem like you have something important to do. Places to see. You know.” 

“I’ll make the time. Really, it’s nothing, Destiny. I want to do it.” 

They stare each other down for a few moments, a battle of wills before she finally relents with an exasperated sigh, her gaze dropping to the food in front of her. “Yes your highness.” She grumbles sarcastically, stabbing a piece of cheese with a toothpick as his melodious laugh reaches her ears. 

“Oh come on now, don’t be cross. You wanted my help, and now you have it. You technically were successful in your mission, so isn’t that more cause for celebration?” He arches his brows in amusement, she never ceased to entertain him with her reactive nature. 

“I mean yeah...But my weekend!” She exclaims sadly, to which he gives her an incredulous glance. “I don’t know if tomorrow will work. I was supposed to help Beel and Mammon with the grocery duties.”

“Hmm, well I suppose you’ll just have to choose between the two then, won’t you?” He feigns interest as he looks down at his watch, eyes widening a bit when he realizes the time. “Oh my, it’s almost 1am.” 

“What?!” She asks, eyes widening as she leans forward in an attempt to get a look at his watch herself. “Aw shit man, Lucifer is gonna kill me! Where’s Asmo?” She looks to the door and groans, realizing that her companion was probably distracted by whatever activities were taking place inside. She was on her own.

“Yeah...I think he’s a little occupied. What, does Lucifer give you a bedtime now or something?” The sorcerer teases, a glint of mischief in his eyes as he pulls his wrist back so that she can’t see the clock. His face suddenly grows serious as he crosses his arms. “Are you afraid of him?” He scrutinizes her face as he asks his question, looking for any hints as to her true feelings on the Avatar of Pride. 

“No!” She denies loudly, and she knows that he doesn’t buy it. “Alright, maybe a little. But I mean come on, it’s Lucifer! I could try to sneak back without Asmo but he’d just sniff me out like a fucking bloodhound or something. I’m fucked!” 

“It’s not Lucifer you should be afraid of.” The sorcerer hums cryptically. “He seems scary but beneath it all I think he means well. In his own way.” Shrugging it off, he snaps his fingers and a portal opens up in the wall. “Anyways though, I guess we’d better get you home. Since you’re so scared of him.” He stands and offers his hand for her to take, thumb brushing absently over her knuckles as he helps her to her feet. He maintains his hold on her as they approach the glimmering blue light shining through the ivy, the thrum of magic in the air around them. She blinks, and the light morphs into a vision of her bedroom, almost like a mirage. “This portal will teleport you home, it’ll seem like you’ve been in your room the entire time. Problem solved.” He raises his hand to his lips, a charming smirk on his face as he presses a chaste kiss on the back of her palm. “I had a good time tonight. Now that I know you’ll show up I’ll make sure to invite you to the next party personally, and it won’t be as...unconventional.” He chuckles a bit, releasing her hand and taking a step back, watching as she takes hesitant strides towards the portal and pauses at it’s edge. 

“Um...Solomon?” She calls after a moment of silence, turning her head to glance at him over her shoulder. 

“What is it?”

“...I know it’s a weird request but uh…” She lets out a nervous laugh. “Can you help me unzip this dress? Asmo helped me get into it before he left, I can’t do it myself.” His face softens a bit upon hearing her words, and he gives a bemused sigh. 

“You really are hopeless, you know that?” They share a lighthearted laugh at his statement, and he shakes his head a bit. “Alright, alright, come here.” He once again closes the distance between them, watching her turn back around and brush her wavy blonde hair to the side to clear anything that would be in the way of the zipper.

In that moment, she’s thankful for the darkness of the moon to hide the way her face burns red hot as calloused fingers brush along the top of her dress in search of the small metal tag. A soft hum of satisfaction leaves him as it’s located, “okay, make sure you hold your dress up.” Holding the fabric at the top of her dress taut to make things easier, he carefully pulls down the zipper, fingers brushing just ever so slightly along her spine as he moves with a practiced ease. Once he deems that it’s down far enough for her to take care of the rest, he can’t help but to drink in the sight of the smooth skin that’s exposed to him as he removes his hands from her zipper, only to rest them lightly on her hips. “I would really consider my earlier offer if I were you.” He suggests, voice dripping with honey as it drifts into her ear to ignite something within her that caused her heart to race a bit. “I won’t be making it twice. Be there at 5.” And then his hands are gone, and he’s stepping away from her in preparation to make his own exit. “Anyways...I should probably be getting back inside myself. I bid you a good night, Destiny.” 

She turns her head, watching him open the sliding doors and disappear through them. “Um...Goodnight?” She calls after him, an expression of slight confusion on her visage as her thoughts race with unanswered questions. What had gotten into him all of a sudden? Shaking her head in a failed attempt to focus on her surroundings, she sighs and steps through the portal that he had so graciously provided, kicking off her shoes and reveling in the feel of her feet finally being able to rest flat against cushy carpet. She drops the arms crossed in front of her body, allowing her gown to fall from her slender frame and pool around her ankles on the floor. Crossing her room to open her dresser, she changes into an old pair of pajamas before she collapses on her bed with an exhausted whine. 

This party had turned out to be way more than she had anticipated, but yet she found that she still had fun thanks to the company of Solomon. She remains silent, staring at the ceiling as her thoughts drift to the white-haired sorcerer. What an enigma of a man, she could never quite get a good read on him. It was something that both perplexed and excited her, as she viewed him as someone who had many layers to discover. She liked layers, easily growing tired of one dimensional personalities with little substance to back them up. Rolling on to her stomach, she props her hand up on her chin as she remembers those steely eyes peering at her from across the table, the brush of his fingers against her skin as he unzipped her gown…A touch that sent fire through her veins and caused goosebumps to rise along her skin. She bites her lip before she catches herself in mid-thought, groaning in frustration as she flops onto her back. 

Well _fuck_.

She would just have to make it up to Beel and Mammon some other time.


End file.
